1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a warning strip for automobiles, particularly to one only to remove a tear-off sheet from a tape and then the warning strip can be attached to an appropriate place of an automobile with cords of a circuit board connected to power source of the automobile to make a plurality of light-emitting diodes (LED) of the circuit board emit light capable of being changed with one or more colors and passing through a transparent cover to perform warning function so that other drivers can immediately pay attention to the existence of the automobile and keep safe distance with the automobile so as to avoid car collisions that often happen in low light conditions, thus greatly increasing the safety of the automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, most automobiles are equipped with basic lamps, such as headlights, taillights and turn signal lights that only can provide the automobiles with basic light performance of white, red and yellow colors in driving. Only few automobiles have their car bodies installed with additional decorative strips that can effectively warn other drivers to pay attention to the existence and the possible driving routes of the automobiles to avoid car collisions that often happen in low light conditions. However, now people deeply understand the importance of their safety in driving so that nowadays automobiles are required not only to be equipped with safety equipments, but also to be installed with humanized peripheral accessories that are very popular and even become a great attraction for people to buy cars. Under the fashion, such peripheral accessories are produced to show varied changes, such as decorative strips capable of flashing light of various colors. In fact, the peripheral accessories expected to have unlimited commercial development in the near future have already been seen in many places, such as car shows, car department stores, and running automobiles on which varied attractive accessories are installed.
The main purpose of the present invention is to offer a warning strip for automobiles capable of performing warning function to make other drivers immediately pay attention to the existence of an automobile installed with the warning strip and keep safe distance with the automobile so as to avoid car collisions that often happen in low light conditions, thus greatly increasing the safety of the automobile.
The main feature of the present invention is to provide a warning strip for automobiles including:
a body having at least one groove disposed at a back thereof and a recess disposed at a front thereof;
at least one tape capable of being placed in the at least one groove of the body and each provided with a tear-off sheet disposed at one side thereof;
a circuit board capable of being placed in the recess of the body, and having a plurality of light-emitting diodes (LED) disposed thereon as well as cords connected at a lower portion thereof; and,
a transparent cover capable of being welded to the front of the body and having two projecting ridges disposed on an inner side thereof.